Darien's Wish
by deadkitty1
Summary: Darien makes a wish to be a normal guy. What happens when he's the one that needs rescuing instead of Sailor Moon?*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon. I only like to read and watch it. Naoko Takeuchi owns it. Hmm. Naoko hasn't been writing any magna lately… wonder where she went?

Author's Notes: Hi this is my first fan-fic! That's pretty much it. Also if your asking why I'm deadkitty1… it's a long story…

Chapter 1

Darien's Wish

            "Ahhhhhh!" screamed Sailor Moon.

            A man in a dark cape appeared overhead. He threw a sharp, thorny rose in the monster's eye. The other Sailor scouts took this to their advantage and the monster was down to ashes in seconds. Sailor Moon looked hopefully to the sky but her mysterious defender was already gone. 

            'Man! I don't know how I can keep this up any longer!' thought Tuxedo Mask 'God! The attacks of the Negaverse are getting more frequent and I can't sleep with that beautiful princess always asking for the Silver Crystal. I can't even see her face! Then…….'

            While the young caped warrior was off jumping from one building to another with his mind in the clouds, someone was watching our hero. A creepy smile swept across the face of the observer.

            Morning came and Darien woke up tired and exhausted. His body was used to this because he had adjusted to the conditions. He was very thankful that it was Friday. On his way to college, he tried to go through the formulas and equations for the tests in his head. He didn't notice a strange woman coming right at him so they collided.

"Oh no!" said the woman.

Tarot cards and college papers flew all over the sidewalk. A cracked crystal ball lay motionless on the ground. The two people quickly sputtered out apologizes while trying to keep their stuff from flying away in the wind.

"Here," Darien handed a broken crystal ball and some money. "I'm really sorry for breaking your um…. thing."

The girl took a glance at the money. Darien finally got a good look at her. She was wearing those hoop earrings and a bandana. She had on a long heavy cloak in the middle of spring? 

'God! She looks like one of those fortune-telling gypsies. She doesn't even look like she's older than that Meatball Head… why does that girl keep popping in my head?'

"No! I couldn't possibly! I too have done you with some misfortune," the girl said. She slowly took out some wet papers that she was trying to hide from earlier and gave to Darien. "It seems we are… how you say… even?"

"Yeah, I guess. Um… if u don't mind me asking…"said Darien looking closely and suspicious at her.

"Yes?" said the girl curiously. 'Maybe he noticed that I'm the great fortuneteller on TV and wants my autograph.'

"Aren't you too young to be a fortuneteller?" he said.

She fell backwards the moment Darien said it. Then she suddenly stood up. 

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" she yelled, "I am the great Kumiko! Not only do I tell your future but I also tell grant you any one wish which you will live with for the rest of your life! Only with a fee of $5! Also no money back guarantee!" 

Darien looked at the girl like she was crazy enough to being a mental hospital. He starts to reach for his bag and wet stuff. He dusts himself off and got read to leave the kooky fortuneteller. Then, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the back of his ugly green shirt. He falls down with that thump.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?" yelled Darien.

Kumiko kept a straight face and stared him in the face. "I want to pay you back for accidentally wetting your report papers. I'm sure your professors will scold you. Also for getting you late to wherever your destination was."

"No it's alright really…" Darien was suddenly dragged into an alleyway. 'Strange I've never noticed this dark alleyway before and I always go…"

"Maybe 'cause you're too busy yelling at the poor misfortune girl every time she bumps into you when she's late," Kumiko replied.

'What did I hear her right? Did she just say…'

"Now I will grant you one wish and only one. I cannot give you overwhelming powers like Superman, I cannot make someone fall in love with, I cannot give you large amounts of money either," said Kumiko.

"What happened? I thought you could do anything?" said Darien, "Weren't you bragging for a moment that you were the…"

"I know but the government doesn't allow it and I'm breaking laws. Also my mom will kill me if I do that sort of stuff again," said Kumiko, "So name your wish and it will be granted!"

'Wish? I got better things to do than this.' Darien gets his stuff and starts to leave. He mutters a "goodbye" but was stopped in his tracks by what Kumiko said.

"Well goodbye… Tuxedo Mask," she said.

"How…?"

Kumiko smiled, "Just wish for something and I won't say a thing. So let me guess… you want to have a normal life right? Well I can give it to you!"

"How on earth..?" Darien said stunned.

"Well do you want a normal life? Away from saving people and stuff? Well? I haven't got all day and I was running for a reason. I'm late too you know!" said Kumiko impatiently.

"Yeah, but…" Darien started to say.

         "Well then wish granted!" Kumiko said. She started to say some incantations that Darien couldn't understand because it was in some other language…probably gypsy or something along those lines.

         "Wait," Darien started to say, "Look I don't believe…"

         "There done! I have to go now! Nice meeting you! Oh and you might need this," Kumiko tossed him an umbrella and ran of before he can say, "Stop!"

         'That girl didn't let me give her a word in edge wise! She didn't let me finish one sentence! And what do I need a freaking umbrella for?! It isn't even… huh?

         Suddenly, rain started to pour down from the sky. People who were walking down the streets are now running and trying to get themselves dry. Darien put the umbrella up over his head and was speechless. His feet splashed when against the drops of water. At last, he arrived to his college; Darien saw something that he would have never thought to see in a million years or so. A 10-foot monster is fight with 5 teenage girls, who were wearing short skirts and they apparently had some sort of super powers. His 5 or 6 story college has become a battlefield! 

'What on earth is going on?'

Well that's it. That's mostly what I have down right now at the moment. Now I'm supposed to say "PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY" right? But u know u don't have to really! but if u want then go ahead be my guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Chapter 2! I'm gonna stop talking now….

            'Strange. How come I didn't get that stupid headache when Sailor Moon transformed? Well I'm here anyway.'

            Darien gently slipped out of the crowd of people who too noticed the fight. He when back to the alley and looked around to double check that no one was there. He then took out a rose from his shirt and smiled. 'It's show time.' He concentrated hard but nothing came. He looked at his clothes. They were still the same. 'What the…' He tried again and again and again but it was the same thing.

            "Something is wrong here," Darien said to himself. Then he recalled the encounter between the fortuneteller and it hit him. "Of course the reason I can't transform is because of that wish she granted!"

            "AHHHHH!" cried a scream from the crowd.

            Darien rushed to the crowd and saw them all looking up. He saw that Sailor Moon was falling incredibly fast from the top of the building. People didn't know what to do. Darien just stood there. 

'I have to do something!' thought Darien. 

Then he passed the yellow picket line and stood underneath the college where Sailor Moon was supposed to land. 

'Maybe I can catch her or something,' thought Darien impulsively.

BOOM! Darien was lying with his face on the ground. Sailor Moon was standing on Darien's back looking shocked. People were muttering things like "That must have hurt or what and idiot!" 

"Oh my GOD! I injured a civilian!" cried Sailor Moon.

She heard a moan and grunt from the guy she was standing on.

"Uh. Please do you mind? Can you get off my back?" said Darien.

"Oh!" blushed Sailor Moon and finally notice the guy. 'It's Darien! Was he trying to save me?' She gently stepped off his back and as she did she heard a CRACK.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Moon looking piteously at her hero.

"I was going to ask you that," said Darien, "But I guess that was pretty stupid huh?"

"Please sir um… I must ask you to never do that again. I'm a professional and I know what I'm doing! I land on my feet anyway," said Sailor Moon in a matter-of-fact voice.

'Yeah right!' thought Darien. He thought back to the times where Sailor Moon would fall on her butt and always mess up.

"I guess you don't need my help then huh Miss Moon?" said Darien.

Sailor Moon smiled. 'I guess Darien does really have nice side to him. He's not really a conceited jerk after all!'

"I can take care of myself… thank you anyway," then Sailor Moon rushed up inside the building. 'Guess I'll take the stairs'

News people started to gather around Darien. The bombarded him with questions before he got to answer. Picture flashes were everywhere. He was starting to go blind. Then the police stepped in front of them.

"Every stay behind the yellow picket line!" yelled the police and started to push the news people back.

"Are you alright son? Do you need a doctor?" said one of the cops.

"No, I'm okay, really!" said Darien.

He looked up to the fight. The scouts were doing fine on their own. They already finished the fight and turned the monster into dust. The crowd was cheering loudly. 

'So they really don't need my help and I can't help them anyway.' He slipped out from the cheering and went to the one place he can think of right now. 'Andrew.'

About like 15 minutes later…

"Wow Darien you were amazing!" said Andrew, "I saw everything on the news! It must have hurt thought… how's your back?"

"Awful!" groaned Darien, "Can I hide here for today?"

"Uh, sure!" said Andrew, "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

Darien made his way towards a door and he lay down on the couch. Andrew followed him in the room. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to his best friend looking concerned. 

"I'll be fine," said Darien, "It's not like I broke my spinal cord!"

"I thought you did," replied Andrew

"I just need to be alone for a minute okay," said Darien.

"Fine whatever. I'll give you a shake on the house. I'll be back," Andrew left and closed the door behind him.

Darien touched his back with his had. He felt his energy being drained away from his body as it was put on his back. He gently felt his spine to check that all his bones where in order. He smiled relieved that he was away from all that. The television suddenly went on. The news showed a picture of him and Sailor Moon. Darien glared at the picture and punched the pillow right next to him.

'I'm so stupid! They don't need me! I don't think they knew Tuxedo Mask anyway. What was I thinking?! How can I catch a girl that's falling like 6 stories high! It's like catching an anvil,' he shouted to himself, 'Though…'

"Got you a shake, Dare!" shouted Darien.

He suddenly fell of the couch and was holding a hand to his heart.

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!?!" yelled Darien.

Andrew frowned. Then Darien felt something in his shirt. He took out a crystal that glowed brightly. 'I still have this!'

"Cool! Where'd you get that?" asked Andrew.

"Oh! Uh… you didn't see anything!" said Darien nervously as he quickly put it back in his shirt.

The two boys suddenly were fighting for the crystal.

"Stay away! I told it's nothing!"

"Common! I bet it's worth a million!"

"It's a fake… I found it on the ground…"

"Bet it's for a girl!"

"Is not! WAIT!"

The news went to a commercial. A girl appeared on the screen. She had on hoop earrings and long robe. Darien looked at the picture with his eyes popping out of his head. Andrew looked at the picture too.

"It's… it's… it's…" Darien stuttered. 

"It's the famous gypsy fortuneteller Kumiko so what?" said Andrew.

Darien looked at Andrew. "You know her?"

"Yeah! How on earth do you think I met Rita? She told me that I would meet the girl of my dreams and I did!" said Andrew who was trying to open a can of soda, "She's amazing really. She comes here like once a year or so."

"WHAT?! A YEAR?!" cried Darien.

He rushed out of the door. 'I got to find her and reverse this stupid wish.' Then he stopped. 'Wait a minute. I'm normal now. The scouts don't need my help. I don't have to fight any monsters anymore. All I have to worry about is college. I have my life back…' He took out the crystal from his pocket. 

"Well I guess I don't need you princess or no princess!" said Darien.

He got ready to throw the thing but stopped. 'Well I guess I could keep it as a memento…' He started to walk towards his apartment. The rain was pouring heavily now. Andrew was watching the news.

"Attention all Tokyo citizens there is a flood warning! Everyone evacuate! The floods are ranging to about 10 to 20 feet of water or more!" said the weather lady.

Andrew rushed outside to tell Darien but the siren warned him instead. 

"DARIEN FLOOD WARNING! GET OUT OF TOWN!!!" shouted Andrew.

Darien quickly ran and waved back to Andrew. There were thousands of cars on the streets trying to get out of town too. 'Great I'm really have a bad day! Wish I didn't drop that umbrella!'

Meanwhile a girl with blond hair was looking down at the panicked city. She had on an evil smile. 

"Stupid humans running around like little rats trying to get away from their precious city! Maybe I'll be able to smoke out those Sailor Brats!" sneered the evil woman.

She looked at Darien. He was the only person running down the streets and not on a car. The black crystal on the woman's hand begun to glow. She looked closely at the man.

"That boy has one of the rainbow crystals huh?" said the woman, "Well looks like I, Zoisite, will get this crystal before the scouts can.

That's it… too long… too awful… typed down whatever came in my head. Well whatever I'll start on the next one. Hope at least someone is reading this… 

Oh yeah! I want to thank my beta reader CJSpooks for helping me! ***Applause***


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Zoisite is really a guy?! Wow I didn't know that… well I'm going with the anime 'cause like I think every one knew about that. Zoisite's a guy…? ***deadkitty1 muttering to herself*** Oh yeah I wanted to tell you good people… Thank You for reviewing and criticizing my work! Ok on with Chapter 3.

            CRASH! BOOM! SMASH!

            "Serena! Hurry up, honey!" 

            "Take anything and get in the car!"

            "My trading card?! My action figures?! Mom, where are they?!"

            "My priceless China plates!"

            "Uh! I'm wet!"

            Every house was in chaos, especially the Tsukino household! Everyone was running around in circles trying to stuff things in the car. The water level kept getting higher and the rain didn't look like it was going to stop soon.

            "Gotta have this… I need this… Ah! My clothes… I can't leave Mr. Snuffles… Homework? No way! Drown!"

            The girl was rushing back and for taking things off the walls and putting them in a huge suitcase. A cat jumped on the bed in the girl's room. It watched the frustrated girl who was trying to close her luggage. The cat sighed then opened its mouth and began to talk?

            "Serena… give it up and listen to me," said the kitty calmly.

"Luna! I don't have time to listen! My stuff is about to be underwater!" whined Serena.

"Serena! Get in this car this instant! The water is rising!" yelled a voice outside.

"Okay! Coming!" said Serena.

She grabbed her suitcase in one hand and the fidgeting cat in the other. She tripped over some things lying on the floor and fell in the wet sidewalk. Her family looked upon her with some peculiar expressions.

"Ha! I'm okay!" Serena said as she started to get up.

"Fine now get in the car and give me your suitcase," said Mr. Tsukino and got the bag from Serena, " What do you have in here?"

"Everything in my room!" she said and then mumbled, "except my homework…"

"What? Did you say something?" said her brother.

"Hehehehe! Nothing!" and she quickly got in the car.

"Serena? Where's Luna?" asked her mom.

"Oh my God! I could've sworn she was right here!" said Serena and she got out of the car in search for her lost kitty.

"Honey! Please hurry!" cried her mom.

Serena looked back to the house and rushed through her front door. She saw Luna looking extremely angry and flat on the wet carpet. 'Ooops, I guess I dropped her.' The cat glared angrily at her owner who doesn't seem to be concerned.

"Come on, Luna! Everyone is waiting in the car! We have to go now! I thought cats hated water! Luna, let go of the Mr. Snuffles!" she ordered.

"Serena either listen to me or I'm going to have to bite your bear's head off!" said the kitty quite threateningly. In the cat's paws was a cute white teddy bear.

"Okay," said Serena looking nervously at the cat, "You don't have to get Mr. Snuffles involved!"

"Now, don't you think it's strange that this flood suddenly happened after your battle with that monster?

"Monster? Well I don't know."

"Serena! I think the monster was just a distraction a way to get our attention off the real situation."

"And yeah go on…"

"The flood was caused by the negaverse!"

"Oh, well if they want to drown the school I'm fine with that. So come on Luna!"

"SERENA! We have to save Tokyo before it's underwater!"

"I thought our mission was finding the princess?"

"Yes but do you want the rest of the world underwater or what?"

"Fine! But how am I going to convince my parents? I can see it now "Oh mom, dad please go without me I have to go save Tokyo from drowning because my cat told me so!"

"Don't worry I have it all planned! I got you a substitute."

"A what?"

"Just watch."

The two comrades watched Serena's parents and her brother in the car waiting impatiently for her. Then all of a sudden a girl that looks exactly like Serena carrying a "look-alike" Luna with her. The real Serena looked shocked and alarmed! Her family bought the act and went out of the driveway to the highway.

"WHO ON EARTH WAS THAT?!" yelled the girl.

"That was your substitute! Don't worry it's a hologram. It's not real. Now let's go. I already told the other scouts to meet us at the park," Luna jumped off her shoulder and started running.

'Wow, I didn't know Luna can do stuff like that,' she smiled, 'If I knew that then I wouldn't be going to school.' The cat read the mind of the young teenager.

"No, Serena! You can't use the hologram for your personal stuff. You already took the Luna pen for granted!" said the cat.

"Aww come on, Luna…" whined Serena.

"Serena hurry up!" yelled the cat behind her.

"Fine!" she said while running. 'Good thing I have my jacket on.'

They ran all the way to the park. They actually swam half of the way. Well Luna was sitting on Serena's head while she did the swimming. Well I'm exaggerating. They arrived at the underwater park. They saw the 4 girls riding a boat that's floatable. They climbed on and tried to get the water out of their ears.

"Hey!" said the group in unison.

"Hey…" said the wet cat and girl.

"Why the boat? Its only 1 feet deep now," said Serena.

"Well according to my calculations… this is going up more that 1 feet," said a blue-haired girl with glasses on.

"Amy, scan the area and try to find if there's any negative energy in this area," said Luna.

"Serena why do you have a stuffed teddy bear in your hand?" said the raven-haired gal.

"OH! I think it's adorable!" cried the girl with a red bow.

"Amy! Did you find anything?" said the brunette.

"Not yet, Lita," said Amy typing really fast on her mini keyboard.

"Mina, would you stop cuddling with that bear? We're here on scout business!" said the raven-haired girl while glaring the bear.

"God Raye, you don't have to go all bossy on me you know!" said Mina and gave the bear back to Serena, "Anyway Artemis is much cuter!"

"Girls concentrate," said a white kitty that supposedly is Artemis. 

"Guys! I'm picking up something. It's a guy and he's heading our way!" said Amy.

Darien was running for his dear life. The evil woman from before was chasing him. She was throwing out rays of energy and he was trying with all his might to dodge them. 'Why does this have to happen to me! I can barely run in this water!'

"Give me the crystal boy!" said Zoisite with much spite.

"Leave me alone! I don't have a crystal!" shouted Darien.

"He has one of the rainbow crystals?" said Raye.

"Hey it's Darien!" cried Serena.

"Scout's transform!" said the 2 adorable cats!

The girls pulled out their transformation wands and shouted out the magic words. Swirls of energy wrapped around them and also swirls of colors surround them. Out appeared the Scouts from earlier who were fight the monster on top of Darien's college. They're the teenage girls with the short skirts fight superheroins!

"Scout's lets go kick some booty!" said Sailor Jupiter.

There my fingers got tired sorry I didn't update sooner! Thank you for waiting patiently though, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: So…. very… so…. Sleepy… huh? Oh yeah must write Chapter 4! ***Yawn*** ok must get on with the show.

            Darien was running through the streets trying to get to his apartment so he can get out of town. Now he finds himself running for his life. 'Great! First it was this crazy fortuneteller then it was this stupid flood now it's this psychotic evil Zoisite! How can this day get any worst?!'

            "Come back here boy! I promise not to kill you when you give me that crystal in your pocket!" sneered the enemy.

            'Yeah right! She NOT kill me! Ha! What a joke!' thought Darien.

            All of a sudden, bright colors appeared before his eyes. Four goddesses jumped out of the sky and landed right in front of him.

            "We are defenders of justice!" they cried.

            "Also of love!" said Venus.

            "It's not right to pick on men that are weaker than you!" shouted Jupiter pointing at Zoisite.

            'Who is she calling weak?!' thought Darien clenching his fist.

            Mars came in and said, "Zoisite! Did you cause this flood in Tokyo?!"

            Then Sailor Moon came in trying to walk in waist deep water, "Ugh! By… the power… of the moon… god this water's deep… ugh… I will… punish… you!"

            The enemy glared then smiled, 'I have those scouts right where I want them!' She looked at the wet ragged Darien, 'It's like killing two birds with one stone.'

            "Well now that I have all of you scouts here and… an extra bonus the fun will now begin!" she laughed!

            She raised her power and formed it into a large ball of energy. She looked deadly at the scouts and threw the ball straight for them. The scouts jumped or tried to in the water. Darien swam away right on time. The energy ball struck the road and created a huge hole like a drain. Now the scouts including Darien were trying to swim away but got sucked in the hole. The two cats looked on helplessly at their friends. They were on top of the highest tree since cats are afraid of water. ***Isn't that convenient?***

            "Artemis? What are we going to do now?" sobbed Luna.

            "Pray for their safety, they'll make it out alive," said Artemis calmly, "Say how do you suppose Darien got caught in this predicament?"

            "I believe from what Zoisite was saying earlier that he has one of the rainbow crystals… thought I have no idea how he could have gotten one," said Luna suspiciously.

            Meanwhile the four teenage girls and one college guy was heading towards a bright light. ***No don't worry they aren't going to die… yet.* **They soon found themselves in a dark place and all wet from head to foot.

            "Where are we?" said Venus.

            "I don't know, wait hold on," said Mercury and pulled out a flashlight. ***Don't ask me where she got that from.***

"Well looks like everyone's okay," said Jupiter.

            The four girls then turned to look at Darien who sitting there trying not to be noticed. They approached him carefully and said, "DO YOU HAVE THE CRYSTAL!" Darien looked alarmed.

            "What is up with you people? No I don't have it!" lied the guy.

            "We don't believe you!" they said in unison.

            "Guys! Let's worry about a way to escape then we can deal with him," said Mercury.

            "Well did you find anything?" asked Mars touching the surface, which is kind of rough and still colored black.

            Sailor Moon and Darien looked at each other. Sailor Moon bit her lip. Darien then looked away from her trying to sort out his problems.

            "Um say… mister? How's your back?" said Sailor Moon still feeling kind of guilty.

            "It's fine thank you," said Darien looking around. 'If I can transform I can fly us out of here said Darien looking at the tiny hole up on the ceiling.'

            "I'm really sorry though," said Sailor Moon, "It was your fault for being in the way."

            Darien glared but then sighed, 'God… I am in the way. If I gotten rid of that stupid crystal maybe I would be out of town by now.'

            "Hey don't worry mister, the sailor scouts will make sure that you'll get out of here safely," smiled Sailor Moon.

            "Having fun?" said a mysterious voice.

            Zoisite appeared in front of them. 

She smiled, "Now I believe that you scouts have one crystal and that boy over there has one too. I have five. So what do you say giving it to me to save you the trouble of carrying it? Otherwise…"

            "Look Zoisite! We will never give you the crystal right?" said Mars looking at Darien.

Darien got the crystal out of his pocket. He gave the crystal to Sailor Moon.

"Here, this is what caused me all this trouble and I don't want it anymore," said Darien.

Zoisite glared then said, "Fine! Then looks like I'm going to have to get it out of you the hard way! Prepare yourselves!"

Suddenly a huge noise came out of a cave. They didn't notice that cave was there before. The girls surround Darien ready to protect him. A small tiny rat comes out of the cave running in fright. The girls screamed.

"AHHH! A RAT!" they cried.

Darien looked on as the girls were running around in circles trying to avoid the harmless creature. He sighed then stood up. He picked up the rat and said, "This is the secret weapon?" Then a huge noise suddenly made him drop the rat and hide behind the scouts. A gigantic demon with sharp teeth and 3 horns came out of the cave. Its eyes were red and its feet stunk!

"That's much better! Let's go scouts!" cried Jupiter, "Jupiter Thunder!" A huge thunderbolt crashed on the monster but it didn't budge one bit.

"Mercury can you scan this guy and see if he has a weakness?" said Sailor Moon.

"I'm on it!" Mercury typed fast on her mini-computer, "Got it! Shot its right horn near its eye!"

"I don't know if I can reach that far," cried Mars.

While the scouts were battling the monster they forgot about poor Darien. He was trying to climb the black wall. 'Got to get out of here. I'm useless without any of my powers.' Then all of a sudden a ton of water poured from the ceiling and went down on the scouts.

"What the…?" said Venus.

"Every minute water will pour down. Pretty soon you will be trapped when I close the ceiling and let you drown to death!" laughed Zoisite.

"We're in trouble," said Mars.

Darien held on the wall as tons of water kept pouring down almost every minute. He then jumped down to the ground. The water was knee deep. 'Good thing I can swim but I'll drown pretty soon,' he thought looking at the ceiling, 'I can't go that way. I'm a sitting duck.'

Back outside the flood was still raging. The water was about 5 feet in length and the cats were still stuck up in a tree.

"God any 5's?" said Artemis.

"Go Fish," said Luna, "Got any 2's?"

"Yeah, God why do you always win!" said the angry white cat.

"Because I do!" said Luna.

"Help!" cried a voice.

The two cats looked down and saw a girl. She was swimming for dear life as she was being sucked into the drain. Then all of a sudden the drain stopped. The girl looked annoyed and then went up the tree where the two cats where playing.

"I should have foresaw this!" she said, "So what are two lonely cats like you doing up in a tree?"

The cats just said, "Meow."

"Oh! What a cute bear!" she said.

'That's Serena's bear. I should have pushed it off the tree sooner,' thought Luna.

"Say would you know where I am to find Darien Chiba? I granted him a wish but now it's ruining all my fortunes that I told and now will not come true," she said.

The two cats exchanged a look and then pointed at the drain.

"Okay. Now to undo what I did so I can get my business running."

She jumped into the water and the drain started again. She went round and round until she was sucked in. The cats just took the information they've been told.

"Say what do you think Darien wished for?" asked Luna.

"This, said Artemis as he looked at the water below, "Now how about poker?" 

"You're on!" said Luna.

There am finished. It's getting boring isn't it? I need an inspiration! Ugh! Well maybe it'll come to me next week. I forgot why I was writing this in the first place. Oh yeah! Watch Inu-yasha tonight on Cartoon Network at 11:00 pm! Today on Saturday! I love Inu-yasha! I love it! I can't wait to see what happens next. Though you might not know about it well I'll just talking about Sailor Moon for now. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Yay! It's Christmas break! A whole week of no school! I'm so happy! So happy to write the 5th chapter! Though by the looks of it nobody is reading this……… but I have to finish it! Because I'll leave a nagging feeling in my gut knowing I didn't finish it. I know it's boring…. But I'll try to add some spice… I suck a writing well here is the 5 chapter!

            "I can't seem to lock on the weak spot!" cried Jupiter, "He keeps moving around and he's protecting it with his hands!"

            Sailor Moon looked back to find Darien looking up glaring. 'I feel kinda guilty' she thought. She then remembered all of the times that he put her in the dirt or was it the other way around. The monster swiped at her with a near miss.

            "Sere… Sailor Moon concentrate!" shouted Mars looking at her annoyed.

            The scouts try to take down the monster. Sweat was mixing with the water. Everything seemed hopeless. The water kept rising and rising. Darien had no idea how to get himself out if this mess. Suddenly he saw a figure falling down from the drain. He caught it with ease and was surprise to find that it was the weird gypsy-fortuneteller. 

            "Hey! It's you! What are you doing here?!" said Darien.

            "I came to find you!" Kumiko dusted her self off only to find herself in deep water.

            "It's all your fault that I'm in this mess!" said Darien.

            Sailor Moon listened to the conversations of the 2 visitors while fighting the monster.

            "What do you mean? I grated your wish like I was told to!" she cried.

            "No you didn't! I didn't even say my wish out loud! You were busy reading my mind!" said Darien angrily. 

            She stopped, "You… didn't? Then I just broken my promise! So sorry! How about I take the wish back?"

            "Don't you think it's a little late for that?" snapped Darien.

            They looked at the scouts who had just finished killing the monster and are now curious at their conversation. 

            "Um… so how do you suppose we get out of this mess?" said the fortune-teller.

            "Well if Tuxedo Mask was here he can fly us out," said Sailor Moon with stars in her eyes.

            "What do you mean? Who's Tuxedo Mask?" asked Venus.

            "Yeah? Is he some guy from TV?" asked Mercury.

            'Strange, I have erased any memory of Tuxedo Mask's existence yet the heroin remembers him plain as day," thought the gypsy. Darien looked at the gypsy.

            "Did you mess up?" he asked.

            "I would not do such a thing," she said but looked the girl curiously.

            Loud screeching laughter could be heard. Zoisite appeared up at the ceiling. She smiled evilly. The water was very deep. Everybody can't touch the ground without diving and actually swimming down. 

            "You will suffer a painful death! All of you!" she said, "Wait! Who are you?"

            "I'm… I'm…" the gypsy was chilled to the bone.

            "Never mind, your energy would be useful!" Zoisite was about to drain her energy when Venus shot her chain.

            "You… you! How come you steal her energy and not ours!" said Venus.

            Meanwhile, Mercury was busy typing on her mini-computer, which is waterproof. She smiled and then turned to Sailor Moon.

            "Sailor Moon, try your tiara there," she pointed to a small crack on the wall.

            She looked confused, "Okay," 

            She fired her tiara and it went through the wall. It made a second drain and everybody was swooped in through the hole. Screams were echoed as they went down.

            "Where does this tunnel lead!" screamed Jupiter.

            "It leads to the underground pipe system!" replied Mercury and soon arrived at their destination.

            They all crawled out through a manhole and were on the streets of Tokyo. They were all soaking wet. 

            "No! My plan didn't work! I'll see you next time scouts and this time I'll definitely kill you!" and she disappeared into thin air.

            "Well looks like we beat her again! We also got a crystal!" smiled Mars.

            "Hey where did Darien and that gypsy lady go off to?" asked Jupiter looking around.

            "I wonder…" said Venus.

            "Hey Serena what are you looking at?" asked Mercury.

            Serena was looking the crystal and remembered what Darien said, "Here, this is what caused me all this trouble and I don't want it anymore." She put the crystal in her pocked. Then thought, 'How could he have gotten this?'

            Darien and the gypsy were in a familiar alley. She was chanting some incantations and then stopped. 

            "I reverted your wish. Everything will be back the way it's suppose to be as the sun rises tomorrow," she said.

            "It better be," said Darien.

            "If you don't mind me asking, if that wasn't your real wish what was it?" asked Kumiko.

            "I thought you knew everything," said Darien and walked away.

            Kumiko looked as he walked back to his apartment building. 'Strange, I thought I can read everyone's wishes plain and clear yet this guy is a mystery. Also that girl…'

            Next day. Darien woke up and quickly rushed through his morning routine. 'I can't believe it! I'm late!' He rushed through the door then arrived at the elevator. The elevator had a sign that said, "Out of order?" 

            "I can't believe this! How can this be?!" shouted Darien who was attracting a lot of attention.

            He tripped down on the stairs and raced down the streets. Another person on the other side is also running late. Her long buns flowed through the wind and had a briefcase dangling on her hand. The two people were too busy to notice that they were heading for each other. They collided and fell.

            "Hey watch where you're going!"

            "You watch where YOU'RE going!"

            "Look who's talking!"

            "You bumped into me!"

            The arguments carried out. Darien thought, 'Man am I glad things are back to normal.'

That is it. Not much really but I wanted it to end so here it is and blah blah blah! Bye!


End file.
